Oroborus: Year 1
by Melstar2001
Summary: First year in the Oroborus series. Harrison D'eagle, a suppoded mudblood, makes a name for himself at Hogwarts. Eventually, his growing power catches a dark lord's attention.


''Speaking''

'Thoughts'

'' ** _Parseltongue''_**

'' _flashback''_

Chapter 1: The sign

The sky was alight with dancing fireballs. Darkness clashed with the tiny specks of light. The air was swirling around in wind currents, producing haunting noises and cries of the dead. It was Hollow's Eve, or known as the day of the dead for the magic folk. In Godric's Hollow, resided a family of these unnatural people. The Potter family, composed of Lord James Potter, Lady Lily Potter nee Evans and newborn Harry James Potter. In there little home, both lord and lady waited in silence for something. Anything, that would alert them of one dark wizard named… Voldemort. The reason for his arrival? Simple, to slaughter every last one of them. They posed a threat to his upcoming rule, their little child as well. The supposed chosen one that would later on be the one to kill the evil lord. So they carried on waiting, while little Harry innocently kept-on sleeping in the nursery. Suddenly, an alarm sounded in the whole house. It was time. The wards had detected an intruder. He was here.

Line break

''Lily! Go and get Harry! Get out of here!''

''James, I'm not leaving you to fight him alone!''

The Potter lord put on his best glare and screamed back:

''I'm capable! Just go! NOW!''

Incapable to change her stubborn husband's mind, Lily dashed up the stairs to the nursery, finding Harry already awake, though strangely enough, not even producing a sound as the blaring noises sounded through the house. She reached for her little angel and was about to dissaparate, when an explosion tore through her ear drums.

''JAMES!''

Line break

A lone figure laughed sadistically at the burning corpse of James Potter. He sported a black cloak the trailed behind him, enveloping him in cascading shadows. The only feature visible under the hood were a pair of burning red eyes, the color of fire, ash and blood, with pupils shaped like a cats'. He grinned maniacally, revealing sharp teeth that were white as snow. He pointed his yew wand at the flaming stairs and shouted:

''Where oh where are you little flower?''

He heard the shuffling footsteps on the second floor, probably in the nursery shushing her whimpering brat.

''I know your there mudblood, come down and beg me to live. I might consider sparing your worthless life!''

He cackled at the response.

''I'd rather die!''

''AS YOU WISH!''

Line break

Lily was sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't let her baby die. She just couldn't!

''Don't ever forget this sweetheart. Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. Never forget that, alright?''

The only response from her son was that he cocked his head to the side.

''There you are little flower!''

She whipped around to face the dark lord, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Before she could even draw out her wand, the curse she dreaded was pronounced.

''Avada Kedavra!''

A flash of green light, and she dropped to the floor, dead.

The dark figure approached the crib and was about to the end the life of the worthless brat when he paused. Shouldn't he be crying and screaming for his dear mudblood mother right about now? Come to think of it, the child was just sitting there; staring at him with looked like… wonder? It didn't matter.

Voldemort lifted his wand and before pronouncing the killing curse, he whispered:

''I am so sorry.''

He shouted the deadly spell, but was horrified as it didn't drain the life from the baby, but spilling bounced off from the bed and rebounded towards him with incredible speed. He had no time to dodge. The last thing he saw has a red rune glowing on the rib before he knew intense pain… then darkness.

Time skip, 3 hours after the fall

A giant dog rushed towards to smocking column in the sky. He panted and panted, as he forced himself to the max.

'Please let me not be to late!', he thought.

Line break

Cries of despair could be heard in front of the blazing house.

''NO!''

The man, known as Sirius Black, was holding the remains of what used to be James Potter, his best friend. He sobbed uncontrollably, fresh tears staining his face. Suddenly, he heard a cry for upstairs. It was a soft wailing. He recognized the voice immediately.

''Harry!''

The man dodged the flames as he rushed up the wooden flight of stairs. He arrived in the nursery, but tripped on the body of Lily. Pushing her aside, he coughed up heaves of smoke. He looked around and immediately spotted the sole survivor. He quickly approached the whimpering form. He gasped at the blood the covered Harry's face, gushing out of the wound on his forehead.

'What in the bloody blazes happened here? And what if with that wound?', he mentally screamed.

The man grabbed his godson and quickly dissaparated from the area, leaving behind a giant flaming disaster.

Line break

A loud pop sounded in front of the crime scene. An elderly looking wizard marched towards the house and cast a series of charms. He sighed out loud. Another pop sounded beside him, this time it was a witch.

''What do we tell the ministry Albus?''

The elder's crystal blue eyes twinkled.

''Tell them, dear Minerva, that Sirius Black has betrayed us and has kidnapped Harry Potter. ''


End file.
